1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to insect rearing media and specifically to the use of soybean fiber therein.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Insect larvae are usually reared on a variety of nutrients in an aqueous solution solidified by the use of agar, carrageenan, other plant gums and fiber, or synthetic fibers. However, these products do not contain nutrients that can be utilized by the insects. Some of the products are not satisfactory as they break down and allow the media to liquefy. Others dry out to rapidly and provide an unsatisfactory media for the insect larvae. Others are only soluble in hot water. There still remains a need for an improved solidifying agent that also provides nutrients and is soluble in cold water. While soybean meal is known as an ingredient of nutrient media for larvae, the use of soybean fiber as a gelling agent and nutrient ingredient is not reported in the literature or patents.
"Artificial diets for insects, mites, and spiders" IFI/Plenum, New York, New York, 594pp (1977), Singh discloses a variety of insect diets, not including the diets disclosed and claimed herein.
Masazumi Niimura et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,583,871 discloses an artificial feed for silkworms comprising maize and/or sorghum with more than 50% soy bean solids compounded as a gel.
Masazumi Niimura et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,488,196 discloses an artificial feed for silkworms comprising mulberry leaf compounded with 20-60% protein on a dry weight basis.
Homare Miyazawa et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,465,720 discloses an artificial feed for silkworms provided in a sealed bag where the silkworms are grown under controlled humidity, temperature and carbon dioxide content.